Un recuerdo, Una promesa
by FriiMoriarty
Summary: "No Sam, Será mejor que tú vayas a casa..." - Eso, le destrozó el corazón... SamXFrodo.


Un dolor en su pecho, no lo dejaba respirar. Se sentía a morir, más que en otras ocasiones. Había pasado hambre, sueño, dolores, enfermedad, Y todo. Por Frodo. Por ayudarle, y por estar a su lado. Así como bien se lo había dicho Gandalf: -_ "No pierdas de vista a Frodo, Samwise!" _– él se lo había prometido. Y ahora, ante las escaleras de Cirith Ungol yacía un pobre hobbit llorando a merced de la trampa que un ser despreciable le había tendido, para que se apartara de su Frodo… De su… Frodo. Y entonces como un chispazo a su memoria, recordó la primer promesa que le había hecho al castaño.

| **Hobbiton, The Shire, Otoño. 2995 T.E **|

Era un hermoso claro, en Hobbiton, unos pequeños hobbits estaban jugando en los campos.  
>Entre los árboles, canturreaban historias y canciones de antaño que a veces escuchaban de la boca de Gandalf el gris, o el Señor Bilbo, en las reuniones en la casa de bolsón cerrado.<p>

Cuatro hobbits, divertidos, jugaban y subían, corrían y saltaban entre los senderos del camino. Unos eran primos, el otro era su primo lejano y el hijo de su jardinero.

Los cuatro eran grandes amigos, y aun que vivian dos, más lejos que los otros, siempre se reunían lo más cercano posible para contar sus relatos, o avisparse en aventuras imaginarias que solo a ellos les concernía.

Ya en la noche, cada quién se encaminaba a sus pequeños agujeros Hobbits, Pippin y Merry, y Frodo y Sam Cada uno por su lado, era bienvenido siempre para descansar y poder reunirse al siguiente día.

– Mr. Frodo?

– Sam, Solo dime Frodo, somos amigos. – Inquirió un hermoso hobbit, de piel blanquecina, tenía no más de 12 años, era bajito, al igual que los demás hobbits a esa edad, tenía los ojos azules color del cielo, y una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, que le llenaba el corazón al otro.

– Pero, me da mucha vergüenza, además si mi padre me escucha hablarle de "Tú", seguramente me regañará. – Se rascó con algo de nerviosismo el brazo izquierdo, recordando a su padre y sus severas palabras cada que lo regañaba, o le daba buenos consejos.

– Pero aquí no está tú papá, Solo estamos tú y yo… ¿O no me consideras tu amigo?

– No, No! No piense eso!, ni por un segundo! – Este se paro frente a él tomándole de las manos, apretándolas hacia su pecho – Usted es mi mejor amigo, y por eso le hablo así, Le tengo mucho respeto!

– Vamos Sam – Se separo de él riendo. – Tenemos Doce años, No tenemos una larga vida, como para que me tengas un respeto tan grande, Somos niños! – comenzó a correr y se tiró junto a un árbol, era de noche, pero ya estaban cerca de sus casas, se veían las luces a lo lejos, de aquellas velas que alumbraban el camino, y el olor al pan recién hecho, al igual que la bebida que se encontraban bebiendo, humo de pipa y resino de árboles se entremezclaba. – Y cuando sea mayor, tal vez consiga respeto de todos, Así como Bilbo!

– Usted tiene un gran futuro Mr. Frodo. – Se sentó justo al lado de él mirándolo con dulzura, mientras el otro miraba hacia el cielo en el que pequeñas y resplandecientes estrellas comenzaban a nacer en el mismo. – Yo estoy seguro de eso, Usted logrará muchas cosas.

– ¿Tú lo crees?, Sueño con tener alguna aventura como Bilbo! – Se levantó muy emocionado, tomando una vara del suelo, simulando una espada y golpeando al aire- Quiero pelear con dragones, Trolls, Orcos! Encontrarme a ese tal "Gollum" y matarlo!, Caminar por las montañas nubladas, atravesar Rivendell, conocer Gondor y Rohan! –Este sonreía con suma alegría y un fuego en sus ojos le iluminaba la esperanza – Quiero utilizar mi vida en descubrir cosas nuevas y aprenderlas!

– Yo se que lo hará Mr. Frodo, creo mucho en usted.

– Ay Sam… – Se sentó junto a él y le miró con mucha alegría – Tu vendrás conmigo verdad? A mis aventuras, aun que creo que será arriesgado!, mejor no, quédate, tú tienes que casarte y tener unos hermosos hijos.

– ¿Hijos? Mr. Frodo, Yo no quiero tener hijos!

– ¿Cómo que no Samwise Gamgee? Los niños son muy… Lindos no?

– Sí, sí, pero yo no quiero casarme, no ahora!

– Por supuesto que no ahora, cabeza de troll! –Se rió a carcajadas Frodo. – Tampoco creo irme ahora.

– No quisiera que se fuera… – Dijo Sam con un poco de tristeza, a lo que al corazón de Frodo le hizo conmoverse y abrazarlo, tumbándolo al suelo.

– No me separaría de Ti, Sam!

– ¿Pero si usted me quiere alejar?

– ¿Y yo por que querría hacer eso? No seas ridículo Sam, Yo te quiero mucho! Como mi hermano, o no sé! – Se adelanto dándole un beso en la mejilla para después levantarse ayudándolo de igual manera, tomándole de la mano, El rubio se había sonrojado de sobremanera. Era común que los Hobbits, y cualquier otra raza, se mostrara ese tipo de cariño, pero para Sam con Frodo era bastante diferente.

– Pero…

– Vamos Sam, Si algún día me voy, vedarás conmigo, y yo me quedaré en Rivendell o no sé en donde más.. – Miró hacia el cielo, preguntándole a las estrellas en qué lugar debía ser el indicado para descansar el resto de sus días, cuando llegara a ser mayor. – Pero tú tienes que volver, casarte con la más hermosas de las hobbits, y tener bonitos hijos a los cuales le contarás historias sobre nuestras aventuras!

– ¿Y por qué usted no?, ¿Por qué no contarle sus historias a sus propios hijos?

– Porque, mi querido Sam – Se acerco a él tomándolo del hombro – Yo, como Bilbo, soy un hobbit libre, y no tendré nunca, nunca hijos!, además no necesito amar a nadie! Te amo a ti! –rió y comenzó a caminar despacio, dejando a un atolondrado rubio.

– ¿Disculpe?

– Ya lo dije Samwise, No lo repetiré, y es por eso que jamás me alejaré de ti.

– Yo también lo amo mucho, Mr. Frodo, Tal vez no de la manera que usted me ama – Pues el rubio pensaba quien era un amor de amigos. – Pero lo amo mucho. Y prometo también jamás alejarme de usted.

| **Minas Morgûl, Escaleras de Cirith Ungol, Actualidad.** |

Él sentía en el pecho ese pesar, de haber roto aquellas promesas lejanas, que aun que estaba totalmente en desacuerdo, no podía hacer nada ante la voluntad de dejar ir a su amo, Con ese tal.. "Gollum", como desearía haberle arrebatado ya la vida, y que los dejará de una buena vez.

Seguía bajando, con el corazón hecho pedazos, y al momento de dar un paso en falso, cayó unos pocos centímetros abajo, dándose en el estomago, y perdiendo un poco de aire, ahora sintiendo más dolor físico que emocional, abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con el pedazo del Pan Lembas ahí destrozado. Una furia le embargaba desde la punta de los pies peludos, hasta el más pequeño de los cabellos rubios en su cabeza. Los ojos se le llenaron de rabia e ira, cuando comenzó a subir de nuevo las escaleras.

Ahora, necesitaba alcanzar, exterminar a aquel carroñero que le había alejado de su Frodo. Y protegerlo, para ayudarlo a llegar al final, a la meta concebida.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ya tenía muchas ganas de hacer una historia de esta pareja. En realidad, estoy en contra de SamXFrodo... Por que amo, más que nada en este mundo a Frodo Baggins XD pero como yo no puedo entrar en esa historia y quedármelo para mi... Se lo permito a Sam Y SOLO a Sam XD jajaja es como un Yo, pero en LOTR e_eUu... aun que yo soy como más entre, Frodo-Sam y la torpeza de Pippin, con algo de la conciencia de Merry(Mucha conciencia) y lo hermosa de Legolas(?) XD JAJAJAJA ok lo último no.<strong>_

_**Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado, es un fragmento de lo que piensa y siente Sam en las escaleras de Cirith Ungol nwn!**_

_**:3 Gracias por leer y dejar revews n/n, espero puedan leer mis otros fics!... So, Hasta el próximo Fic :B**_

_**Pd: Estoy por subir el último chap de "Lluvia", el nuevo de "Un caso en común" y creo que haré el siguiente de "Fetus in Fetu" XD pero no sé si continuar ese último fic... Sí ustedes desean que lo continue, dejenme revew en ese fic, no aqui :3, o como quieran x'D**_

_**Gracias de nuevo!**_

**_Pd2: Gracias a mis lectoras favoritas. 3_**

**_LackyChan - Mi Holmes! _**

**_Circestrella_**

**_Sekmeth Dei_**


End file.
